


Saturday Night Living Room

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You watch an episode of Saturday Night Live, like you do every Saturday night.





	Saturday Night Living Room

You rush into the kitchen and grab a box of chocolate cereal from on top of the fridge and Nino off the counter.  
“Come on, Nino, it starts soon!” You say to the irritated feline as you rush into the living room, throwing yourself and the cat onto the couch. You set the box of cereal on the coffee table and grab the TV remote, turning on the TV. You hold Nino on you, not allowing him to escape. You feel yourself fill with excitement as the news ends and a sketch begins.   
“Babe, what are you doing?” Kate asks as she walks into the living room, her hair wrapped up in a towel and her pink robe tied around her waist.  
“Shhh, it’s starting!” You whisper. You watch as Kate appears on the TV, she’s sitting at a piano in a pantsuit. “I love this episode.”  
“It’s just a repeat.” She chuckles as she sits down on the arm of the couch by our head. Nino jumps out of your arms and runs away.  
“I didn’t want to watch it with you, anyway!” You call to him. You open the box of cereal and hold it out to Kate. She takes a handful and watches herself on TV.   
“Do you do this every Saturday?” Kate can’t help but smile.  
“Shhh! I love this song!” You say, not answering. Kate rolls her eyes and sits in silence as she watches herself sing on TV.   
“I’m not giving up and neither should you. And live from New York, its Saturday Night!” TV Kate says, holding back tears. You smile at Kate.   
“You were saying?” You ask with a mouthful of cereal. She chuckles again. The scent of her shampoo has filled the room. You sit up and she sits beside you as the commercials play.  
“Do you sit here with a box of cereal every Saturday and watch me on TV?”  
“No, sometimes it’s a peanut butter sandwich, sometimes it’s ice cream, sometimes just a cup of water-”  
“I mean do you watch SNL every Saturday?” She rolls her eyes.  
“Oh, yeah, I do.” You shrug.  
“Why? You have the real deal sitting next to you on the couch right now!” You laugh as you take her hand in yours.  
“You’re so happy on TV. You’re with your friends and you get to be whoever you want to be.” You say in awe. “I like seeing you so happy and hearing your voice. Sometimes, when you’re far away on work or out late, I listen to the repeats and the apartment doesn’t feel so lonely.” Kate gives you a surprised look.  
“That’s so sweet.” She whispers.   
“So is this cereal.” You reply. You hear Kate on TV again and your attention instantly snaps to the TV. “You’re back on!” She chuckles at your excitement. She takes her towel off her hair and rests her head on your chest. You wrap an arm around her and hold her close. “You know, I used to watch you on TV and dream of what life would be like if I were to meet you.” You say as a sketch you didn’t care about comes on.  
“Mhmm.” Kate hums.  
“Yeah, it’s nothing like I imagined it.” Kate looks at you, trying to determine what you were saying.  
“Oh, really?” She asks dangerously.  
“Yeah, it’s so much better than I ever could have imagined.”  
“You’re so sweet.” She smiles. “And if you talk about that cereal again, I’m taking it away from you.”   
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” You roll your eyes.   
“I need to ask you something.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Does my voice really sound like that?” You laugh.  
“Yes, and it’s wonderful. I could listen to it for the rest of time.” Kate blushes and smiles to herself as the two of you watch her on TV.


End file.
